Cent pour Sang Pur
by Lady Cecilia Cornwell
Summary: Parlons peu, parlons bien : 100 mots pour donner à voir les hauts et les bas, les mots et débats, des Black, Malfoy et autres dynasties de Sang-Pur, pour qui seul le sang fait sens ... Recueil de drabbles, défi PomPomPower "Proverbes et dictons". Enjoy !
1. La main sur le berceau

Résumé : 100 mots pour donner à voir les hauts et les bas, les mots et débats, des Black, Malfoy, Lestrange, Prewett et autres dynasties cent pour cent Sang-Pur, pour qui seul le sang fait sens

Genre : chronique d'un désastre annoncé

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Les Black m'inspirent, ce n'est pas un scoop ; il me semble donc légitime de leur dédier un recueil, à eux et à leurs semblables, ces Sang-Pur sans qui le monde sorcier serait beaucoup moins passionnant.

A ce propos, un lien _très_ utile, sur l'Encyclopédie HP : l'arbre généalogique des Black en long, en large et en travers !

Personnage : Orion Black, père de Sirius et Regulus

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**La main qui fait osciller le berceau gouverne le monde**

Ce jour resterait à jamais gravé dans les mémoires comme un jour béni, fastueux, providentiel, de ceux qui changent irrémédiablement le monde sans qu'on en prenne immédiatement conscience.

Aux quatre coins du globe, la communauté de Sang-Pur anglophone apprit l'heureuse nouvelle, qui avec soulagement, qui avec jalousie, qui avec indifférence ; quelque fut leur réaction, tous l'apprirent. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

La Très Noble et Très Ancienne Famille des Black avait enfin un héritier.

Sur lui reposaient la pérennité du nom, la pureté du sang, la fierté du clan. Et lui seul.

Orion Arcturus Sirius Magnus Black.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alors, vos impressions ?


	2. Noblesse oblige

Résumé : 100 mots pour donner à voir les hauts et les bas, les mots et débats, des Black, Malfoy, Lestrange, Prewett et autres dynasties cent pour cent Sang-Pur, pour qui seul le sang fait sens

Genre : chronique d'un désastre annoncé

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Les Black m'inspirent, ce n'est pas un scoop ; il me semble donc légitime de leur dédier un recueil, à eux et à leurs semblables, ces Sang-Pur sans qui le monde sorcier serait beaucoup moins passionnant.

A ce propos, un lien _très_ utile, sur l'Encyclopédie HP : l'arbre généalogique des Black en long, en large et en travers !

Personnages : Orion Black (père de Sirius et Regulus) et son cousin issu de germain, Cygnus Black (père de Bellatrix, Andromeda et Narcissa)

Merci à Tigrou19 pour ses conseils !

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Noblesse oblige**

Onze ans.

C'est trop tôt pour les responsabilités.

Pourtant ce matin là Orion se sentit soudain étouffé en recevant la lettre de Poudlard. Il n'y avait pas eu tant de pression et d'enthousiasme à la fois quand Lucretia avait reçu la sienne.

Onze ans.

C'est trop tôt pour les désillusions.

Pourtant ce matin là Cygnus se sentit soudain ennuyé en recevant la lettre de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas dû y avoir tant de pression et d'enthousiasme à la fois quand Orion avait reçu la sienne.

Onze ans.

Et déjà le nom, l'histoire et l'honneur des Black sur leurs frêles épaules.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce nouveau recueil ?

Je compte poster deux chapitres tous les weekends. A samedi prochain donc !


	3. Profite du jour présent

Résumé : 100 mots pour donner à voir les hauts et les bas, les mots et débats, des Black, Malfoy, Lestrange, Prewett et autres dynasties cent pour cent Sang-Pur, pour qui seul le sang fait sens

Genre : chronique d'un désastre annoncé

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Les Black m'inspirent, ce n'est pas un scoop ; il me semble donc légitime de leur dédier un recueil, à eux et à leurs semblables, ces Sang-Pur sans qui le monde sorcier serait beaucoup moins passionnant.

A ce propos, un lien très utile, sur l'Encyclopédie HP : l'arbre généalogique des Black en long, en large et en travers !

Personnages : Cygnus Black (père de Bellatrix, Andromeda et Narcissa)

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue et notamment Tigrou19, une-timbrée-qui-s-assume, pomme-violette, Soleil du Matin, Zelda-sama et Faustinette. Je suis très touchée par vos reviews ; j'espère que ce recueil continuera de vous plaire !

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Profite du jour présent**

Avec ses mille bougies flottantes, son plafond étoilé et ses murs pavoisés aux couleurs des quatre maisons, la Grande Salle étincelait. L'excitation des élèves emplissait de vie les vieilles pierres grises et froides, ricochant en éclats joyeux de table en table.

Soudain, le silence se fit : la cérémonie de la répartition allait commencer.

Son cœur battait la chamade : il savait que cet instant serait un des plus beaux moments de sa vie et qu'il s'en souviendrait jusqu'à sa mort.

Et comment ! Ce serait la seule fois où il passerait en premier. La seule.

« Black, Cygnus. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dur d'être l'éternel second ... Alors, pour une fois que l'ordre alphabétique lui est favorable, ce pauvre Cygnus a bien raison d'en profiter !

Un autre tout de suite !


	4. Qui vivra verra

Résumé : 100 mots pour donner à voir les hauts et les bas, les mots et débats, des Black, Malfoy, Lestrange, Prewett et autres dynasties cent pour cent Sang-Pur, pour qui seul le sang fait sens

Genre : chronique d'un désastre annoncé

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Les Black m'inspirent, ce n'est pas un scoop ; il me semble donc légitime de leur dédier un recueil, à eux et à leurs semblables, ces Sang-Pur sans qui le monde sorcier serait beaucoup moins passionnant.

A ce propos, un lien très utile, sur l'Encyclopédie HP : l'arbre généalogique des Black en long, en large et en travers !

Personnages : Orion Black (père de Sirius et Regulus) et Cygnus Black (père de Bellatrix, Andromeda et Narcissa) ; mention de Tom Jedusor Junior

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue et notamment Tigrou19, une-timbrée-qui-s-assume, pomme-violette, Soleil du Matin, Zelda-sama et Faustinette. Je suis très touchée par vos reviews ; j'espère que ce recueil continuera de vous plaire !

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Qui vivra verra**

« Eh les cousins, vous venez ? Jedusor va tout nous raconter ! »

Ils se regardèrent avec une moue indifférente avant de déclarer en cœur, d'une voix trainante : « Pourquoi pas. »

Devant l'incompréhension de leur camarade face à ce manque criant d'enthousiasme - qui était totalement inconcevable : Jedusor allait _enfin_ tout raconter par Merlin ! - ils échangèrent un nouveau coup d'œil de connivence. Puis Orion prit la parole, comme toujours.

« Jamais aucun sang-pur ne se prosternera aux pieds de ce parvenu. »

Et Cygnus de renchérir : « Et certainement pas un Black. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mouhaha ! Jedusor méprisé par les cousins Black ... Argh ! Inconscients qu'ils sont !

Une petite review pour ces deux petits ?

Bon, en tout cas, faut que je me bouge pour écrire la suite ; comme ça je pourrais poster plus souvent ! Mais pour l'instant, c'est uniquement le samedi ... A la semaine prochaine donc !


	5. A quelque chose malheur est bon

Résumé : 100 mots pour donner à voir les hauts et les bas, les mots et débats, des Black, Malfoy, Lestrange, Prewett et autres dynasties cent pour cent Sang-Pur, pour qui seul le sang fait sens

Genre : chronique d'un désastre annoncé

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Les Black m'inspirent, ce n'est pas un scoop ; il me semble donc légitime de leur dédier un recueil, à eux et à leurs semblables, ces Sang-Pur sans qui le monde sorcier serait beaucoup moins passionnant.

A ce propos, un lien très utile, sur l'Encyclopédie HP : l'arbre généalogique des Black en long, en large et en travers !

Personnages : Cygnus Black (père de Bellatrix, Andromeda et Narcissa) ; mention de Lucretia Black et Druella Rosier

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue et notamment Tigrou19, une-timbrée-qui-s-assume, pomme-violette, Soleil du Matin, Zelda-sama, Faustinette et Archea !

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A quelque chose malheur est bon**

Cygnus n'aurait jamais cru qu'il se féliciterait un jour de n'être pas l'héritier des Black. Jamais.

Pourtant, alors qu'il descendait lentement l'allée somptueusement décorée entre les deux rangées d'invités triés sur le volet, sa ravissante épouse engoncée dans la blancheur vaporeuse de sa robe à son bras, fier, élégant, heureux, il songea que cette situation intenable qui lui tenaillait habituellement le cœur, lui dévorait les entrailles et le consumait d'une jalousie tout à fait inconvenable, cette situation seule avait permis son mariage avec Druella Rosier, plutôt qu'avec sa cousine Lucretia.

Et il dut bien admettre que, oui, il s'en félicitait.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

C'est pas mignon ça, un Sang Pur, un Black qui plus est, qui fait un mariage d'amour ? En même temps, l'amour ne résout rien ... Enfin, je ne vais pas noircir le tableau tout de suite !

Une petite review pour me faire part de votre enthousiasme ? (ou pas...)


	6. Nul plaisir sans peine

Résumé : 100 mots pour donner à voir les hauts et les bas, les mots et débats, des Black, Malfoy, Lestrange, Prewett et autres dynasties cent pour cent Sang-Pur, pour qui seul le sang fait sens

Genre : chronique d'un désastre annoncé

Rating : K+

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Les Black m'inspirent, ce n'est pas un scoop ; il me semble donc légitime de leur dédier un recueil, à eux et à leurs semblables, ces Sang-Pur sans qui le monde sorcier serait beaucoup moins passionnant.

A ce propos, un lien très utile, sur l'Encyclopédie HP : l'arbre généalogique des Black en long, en large et en travers !

Personnages : Cygnus Black et Druella Rosier Black (parents de Bellatrix, Andromeda et Narcissa)

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue et notamment Tigrou19, une-timbrée-qui-s-assume, pomme-violette, Soleil du Matin, Zelda-sama, Faustinette et Archea.

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Nul plaisir sans peine**

Pourquoi l'avait-elle repoussé ? Elle était folle de lui et réciproquement pourtant !

Il l'avait trouvée si belle dans le contre-jour qu'il n'avait pas résisté à la serrer dans ses bras pour ensuite glisser une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans son dos, jusqu'à pouvoir déboutonner sa robe...

Masquant sa peine du mieux possible, Cygnus songea que désormais il saurait que sa femme n'était pas du genre à se jeter sur lui pour le déshabiller furieusement avant de lui faire l'amour avec passion.

Mais, qu'est-ce que...

Il sourit.

Enfin… si ; mais seulement après avoir tiré les rideaux !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hum. Désolée pour le côté résolument grivois. En même temps, les trois sœurs Black ne sont pas nées dans des roses ...

Les deux prochains drabbles concerneront le couple Malfoy. Bonne semaine !


	7. Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire

Résumé : 100 mots pour donner à voir les hauts et les bas, les mots et débats, des Black, Malfoy, Lestrange, Prewett et autres dynasties cent pour cent Sang-Pur, pour qui seul le sang fait sens

Genre : chronique d'un désastre annoncé

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Les Black m'inspirent, ce n'est pas un scoop ; il me semble donc légitime de leur dédier un recueil, à eux et à leurs semblables, ces Sang-Pur sans qui le monde sorcier serait beaucoup moins passionnant.

A ce propos, un lien très utile, sur l'Encyclopédie HP : l'arbre généalogique des Black en long, en large et en travers !

Personnages : Abraxas Malfoy, Serena

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue et notamment Tigrou19, une-timbrée-qui-s-assume, pomme-violette, Soleil du Matin, Zelda-sama, Faustinette et Archea !

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire**

« Je ne vous aime pas !

- Moi non plus. »

Plus que les mots en eux-mêmes, ce furent le calme, le flegme, l'indifférence presque, avec lesquels Abraxas les prononça qui la déstabilisèrent. Serena réfléchit en silence quelques instants puis d'une voix glaciale :

« Pourquoi ? »

La réponse fusa :

« Parce que vous êtes aussi chaleureuse qu'un iceberg. »

Elle plissa dangereusement ses yeux gris et cracha d'une voix vibrante d'une froide colère à peine contenue :

« Je vous hais ! »

Il écarquilla brièvement les yeux puis sourit doucement :

« Moi non. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Voilà, j'ai enfin trouvé un prénom, un caractère et une histoire à Madame Malfoy. Une chose est sure, ça ne rigole pas tous les jours ! J'espère pouvoir un jour développer davantage son personnage ... En tout cas, j'adore le flegme typiquement britannique d'Abraxas !

En attendant en voilà un second sur le couple Malfoy !


	8. Les paroles s'en vont

Résumé : 100 mots pour donner à voir les hauts et les bas, les mots et débats, des Black, Malfoy, Lestrange, Prewett et autres dynasties cent pour cent Sang-Pur, pour qui seul le sang fait sens

Genre : chronique d'un désastre annoncé

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Les Black m'inspirent, ce n'est pas un scoop ; il me semble donc légitime de leur dédier un recueil, à eux et à leurs semblables, ces Sang-Pur sans qui le monde sorcier serait beaucoup moins passionnant.

A ce propos, un lien très utile, sur l'Encyclopédie HP : l'arbre généalogique des Black en long, en large et en travers !

Personnages : Abraxas Malfoy, Serena

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue et notamment Tigrou19, une-timbrée-qui-s-assume, pomme-violette, Soleil du Matin, Zelda-sama, Faustinette et Archea !

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Les paroles s'en vont, les écrits restent**

_Je ne vous aime pas._

_Qui croyez-vous être pour pouvoir affirmer avec un tel aplomb que je serai votre un jour ?_

_Ce n'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffe … Dommage !_

_Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche de laisser les autres décider de la sorte de votre avenir ! Moi ? Je ne suis qu'une femme …_

_Si je pouvais choisir, jamais je ne vous épouserais. Non, jamais !_

_Vous ne m'aimez pas non plus ? La belle affaire ! Moi je vous méprise !_

D'une écriture fine et décidée, Serena apposa sa signature au bas du contrat de mariage.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de pouvoir faire un mariage d'amour ...

Les prochains chapitres concernent les affaires de cœur des autres membres de la famille Black ; j'en ris déjà !


End file.
